Rebirth of the Sage of Six Paths
by Kurama v. Law
Summary: Hello everyone, this story starts with a four year old Naruto, but because of events he learns his heritage and finds the Sage. Will there be multiple girls with Naruto? I'll see how you guys fill about that one before I decide. First Fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames, and there will be Sasuke bashing if you agree the sharningan is over rated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Luck**

**Hello everyone, this story starts with a four year old Naruto, but because of events he learns his heritage and finds the Sage. Will there be multiple girls with Naruto? I'll see how you guys fill about that one before I decide.  
**

**P.S. - First Fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames, and there will be Sasake bashing for those who agree the sharningan is over rated.  
**

**Revised a little in chapter 1, thanks for the help!  
**

**I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

Naruto yawned after sitting up in bed and turned off his alarm clock. Soon after looking around he realized that he was still at home in his small apartment and began stretching to relax still stiff muscles.

"Might as well get ready for today, I guess." He said out loud._"Now comes the hard part. . . Stepping out of heaven."_

After getting up he got to business, eating breakfast, taking a quick shower, and putting on his orange jumpsuit, that he didn't really like. He stared at the jumpsuit for a while before decided to just get different cloths when he could afford the "reasonable" prices the vendors give him. He threw on his blue ninja boots and goggles and he headed out to go through his training list.

Two hours later Naruto was walking through one of the training grounds on his way from the Forest of Death, where he would train in secret, though he had to hide from time to time from a certain purple haired woman with a fetish for torture. Though as he was making his way back to the village he heard rustling but thought it was an animal until everything went black as he hit the ground.

* * *

**5 hours later in the Hokage's office**

There was a knock at the door causing the Third Hokage to lift his head from the dreaded paperwork that never seem to end.

"_Thank Kami I can stop this crap for now"_ Before responding "Come in"

Getting the ok, an ANBU ninja walked into the office shacking ever so slightly in fear from what he had to report on his mission.

"Hokage-sama, I'm afraid I uh . . . lost Naruto while I was watching over him." said the ANBU.

Not looking fazed at all the Hokage said

"Yes, he tends to slip through almost every guard except Itachi and finds it amusing, so nothing to worry about, he'll show up soon."

The ANBU gulped hard thinking about his last wishes on this cruel world.

" Um Hokage-sama? Lets say that maybe, oh I don't know, he was kidnapped while I wasn't looking? . . . Say, about five hours ago?" He said while walking up to the desk in silence and placing Naruto's goggles on to it before closing his eyes and waiting for sweat death to embrace him.

Needless to say, everyone felt an overwhelming spike in killing intent that was strong enough to making many of the citizens see their lives flash before their eyes before hearing glass shatter and see a lone figure with a white mask flying over head not long after. One bystander who had saw and felt this was a white haired ninja carrying an orange book who had stopped to watch and sighed _"Looks like I'm not gonna get to enjoy my vacation"_ thought the ninja before shushining into the Hokage's office to see a very pissed old man trying his best not to flip his desk. Being known as the god of shinobi, even in rage he could sense the new presence and looked to see Kakashi standing off to the side waiting for him to calm down.

"Someone took him." The old man strained out through gritted teeth with rage in his eyes.

"Wh-" And the realization came to the masked ninja before his eyes narrowed and he shoot out of the office through the broken window followed closely by the Hokage to find and mur- interrogate the people who took Naruto. He pulled his mask from over his eye to reveal a three-tomoe sharningan.

"No body takes my sensei's son, no body!" said the white haired ninja, his voice filled with anger. Kakashi and the Third Hokage are two of a small group of people who knows who Naruto's parents where and would do anything to help him\.

* * *

**NARUTO **

Naruto woke up with a headache and an aching in the back of his neck. _"Man, what happened to me? . . And why am I tied up?!"_ He lifted his head up to see a man was carrying him with one arm around him to hold him to his waist while he jumped from tree to tree. The next thing he noticed was a group of ninja, all 5 of which had Iwa head bands on. "What the hell is going on here!?" Said Naruto, trying to keep up the image that he wasn't that bright in hopes of them making a mistake. While Naruto was thinking this the man holding him peered down at him and then sighed.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to tell him could it?" Said the ninja holding him.

"We're taking you to Iwa to either have you executed or turned into a breeding factory . . . Our both." The ninja added off handily. Things started clicking in Naruto's head but it hadn't come full circle, so he kept asking questions through his fear.

"Why would you do that!? I'm just an orphan and I don't have a clan or bloodline, so why!?" Asked Naruto.

The group of Iwa ninja did not stop but the ninja that carried Naruto answered. "Your joking right? Our diplomat saw you a week ago and figured out who your father was right there on spot. Damn, the leaf must be growing them strong and stupid now a days."

At that moment a curtain green spandex wearing jonin sneezed. Back with the Iwa group, Naruto still had a genuinely confused look on his face, not knowing what the Iwa ninja meant. "Do you know who my parents where? . . . Can you tell me?" At hearing this the Iwa ninja carrying him frowned. He didn't hate the kid, so he decided to enlighten Naruto on his heritage.

"Well let's start with who we believe to be your mom, from which you where given the last name you have, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Her and her clan came from Uzushiogakure, which was destroyed, but damn did they go out swinging. From what I heard, after the battle and Uzu was destroyed, out of all three armies of ninja that joined together only half of the ninja made it back home. The Uzumaki clan wasn't known as gods of fuinjutsu for nothing, regular group of badasses if ya ask me. That alone makes you worth going to great lengths to get. But it doesn't end their kid. Your father was the Yondaime of your village and the man who wiped out much of our army in the last Great War, single handily I might add. Since no one was able to copy his Flying Thunder God jutsu, we believe that it became a bloodline. And that, brat, is why your a threat to every other nation out there, unless of course they take you for themselves, and is why we took you."

"I'm picking up two enemy ninja, they'll be on us in seconds!" Said the sensory ninja in the group.

"Well, shit. Quick, toss me the boy and deal with them. Group-up at the meeting point after you take care of them." The ninja that was holding Naruto threw him to their leader then watched as he ran north to gain some distance. The group then turned around and got ready for a fight, only to cursed themselves for their terrible luck. Fore the two ninja that landed on in the field parallel to them was none other then a very mad Kakashi and an even more pissed Third Hokage. The group of Iwa ninja charged only to be soundly beaten to within inches of their lives and tied to a tree. After the two konoha ninja made sure their new prisoners were secure they speed off after the leader and Naruto. Both of the them thinking the same thing _"Naruto, please stay safe."_

* * *

** NARUTO**

The leader of the Iwa group cursed as he stopped at the edge of a cliff over looking a waterfall with a 100-meter drop to the water. Figuring he was cornered and bound to be caught, he went on with plane B.

"Sorry, kid. But that guy from my group was right. You are a great treasure and also a serious threat. Nothing personal" said the leader before drawing his sword and throwing Naruto on the ground.

As Kakashi and the Third entered the field over looking the cliff all they could do is watch in horror as the blade slashed across Naruto's chest from his right shoulder to his left hip, along cutting clean through the rope that bound him. Naruto's face contorted in pain before he was kicked over the edge and began his fall to the water below.

_"Is this how I die?"_ He thought before hitting the water.

As the Iwa ninja was turning around with a smirk on his face it instantly died and he paled when saw Kakashi inches from him, a chidori charged. Kakashi then hit the man in the chest going straight into him with out hesitation or remorse. After dropping the man in a heap on the ground in front of himself he fell to his knees and cried like a man who just lost everything. The Third tried to hold back his tears and anger but could not and silent tears ran down his cheeks as he began destroying trees left and right with just one punch yelling "WHY?! WHY NARUTO!" Till he fell to his knees sobbing for the lost of a boy he loved like a grandson.

Naruto, a day later

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as a spray of water fell onto his face from the water hitting the rocks next to the stream. When his vision came back he was starring at the sky, a few storm clouds over head that looked ready to burst.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself out loud.

He moved his head to the side to see where he was. What he saw was that he was on a bed of course rock next to a stream that stemmed from a waterfall far away in the distance. "I guess not . . ." He then heard the sounds of Thunder and felt rain drops slowly start to fall and hit him. _"I need to get out of here, fast"_ He thought before shakily getting up to his feet and moving slowly down the stream in search of shelter.

He keep moving for what felt like hours till he stopped and stared up at a huge house with 6 levels, red tiles on the roof and cream painting for the walls that looked a little run down with awe. _"Wow! This is better then my apartment!"_ he thought before shaking off the awe and headed toward the door. He saw what looked like a dark red seal on the door and left it up to luck that he didn't die. To his surprised he felt a prick of one of his fingers before the doors swung open on their own. He walking in slowly looking around before heading through the rooms in the estate and yelled out loudly "Is anyone here?!" Hoping to find some help, but never getting a response.

He made his way up the stairs to the third level to see only a dual set of doors in middle of the long hallway. He walking down the hallway with no worry, but instead having a strange feel of being at home instead. When he got the doors they flew open and the candles on the wall lit up, followed by six candles on side of a huge scroll hanging on the wall showing names. _"Must be a family tree, but for who is the question?"_ He thought while walking over slowly scanning the room to make sure there where not any traps. When Naruto reached the scroll he fell on his butt in shock when he saw what was written "Kushina Uzumaki" plain as day. _"So that ninja was telling the truth"_ he thought still not believing it. Looking the scroll over and seeing his grandma and grandpa's names he decided to add his name. He bit his thumb and put it on the paper to start his name only for it to appear in less then seconds before beginning to glow bright red and then the scroll glowed blindingly yellow before turning into a golden Khakkhara with green rings clinking on it as it levitated off the ground still glowing strong. After it released his finger and he began to reave in pain on the floor. His body growing at extreme rates till his body was that of a very fit and muscular 6 year old. His hair took on a new style matching that of the sage of six path's and turning blood red, along with his whisker marks fading away completely and slanted lines like those of the First Hokage appeared on his face. The last of the changes were his eyes taking on a purple glow before he shut them. After the transformation was complete he gladly drifted off into the darkness of sleep, the Khakkhara still glowing and floating in front of him.

* * *

**NARUTO'S MIND-SCAPE  
**

He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light and looked around to see where he was. He took in what looked like a courtyard and a monk monastery in front of him. As he got up to his feet he saw a man with red hair, purple eyes with circles in them, a face and body built like a Greek god, a necklace with 6 red tomoes on it, with a black shirt on, blue ninja pants, a red sash around his waist, black ninja boots, a white trench coat, and a golden Khakkhara with green rings jingling on the circle at the top, which was attached to his back. He locked eyes with Naruto and his face softened. He crouched down to eye level with Naruto smiling.

"Hello Naruto, I'm the sage of six paths, but you can call me sensei. Cause for the next 2 years I'm going to train you to take my title!" Said the Sage with an upbeat tone. But all Naruto could think at the time was _". . . . Jack-pot!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, had a lot of competition going on for awhile, but it should settle down. It looks liek this is gonna be a long series by how well it went. I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to follow, favorite of you want more and review if you have ideas on pairings and the girls for Naruto. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chaprer Two: Backlash**

**The Following Day, Konoha council room**

I very stoic Sarutobi and on time Kakashi stood in the council room as the last councilmen made sat down in he's seat. _"I wonder if they'll take it well . . . Oh well, at least I'll get a reason to cut this council down a few numbers."_ Thought a still mad Kakashi. There was silence for the better part of 5 minutes, until a rather fat civilian councilman stood from his seat and bowed to the council. "Hokage-sama, why is it that you called us here?"

"Well _councilmen_ Don Fu, it is to announce that the Minato-kun had a son, and that because of a promise to him I never told a soul." Said a still detached Sorutobi.

The council was quite all of 2 seconds before there was uproar from both the shinobi and civilian sides both yelling, "_WHY, WHO IS THE CHILD, WE MUST KEEP HIM SAFE!" _

The hokage held his hand up for silence, and when it was quiet he continued. "He left a note before he went to fight the Nine-Tails. It says the name of his son and why he did what he did, and that he was sorry for it. The name of his child is Naruto. We knew him was Naruto Uzumaki."

The wind could be heard from outside after dead silence came upon all that were present. The shinobi side lowered their heads in shame along with some the civilians, realizing the resemblance and that they did nothing to help. That is till a furious Don Fu and the other half of civilian council that refused to believe the hokage got up. "There is no way that DEMON is his the Yondaime's so-" He never finished the sentence as Kakashi was upon him. Kakashi picked him up by his robes and threw him on his back before charge a chidori and aiming for his heart, shocking all of the councilmen present. As he was about to end Don Fu's life, until the Hokage got up. "KAKASHI, STOP!" This stops him from plunging his hand into the fat man's chest but he doesn't end his chidori, the hand only inches from its target. "Now, the reasons I tell you all this is that Naruto was kidnapped by Iwa ninja and then killed, Kakashi and myself witnessed this happen." The councilmen showing the same look of despair and shock. Even the usually calm Hisashi was shocked, his mouth hanging open, before the shock turning to rage. "Hokage-sama, I say we end that village now. I want their blood." He said gritting his teeth to keep from yelling in frenzy. "Serves the demon right!" said Don Fu, but this was the end of Kakashi's patience and all he saw was red as he plunged his hand into the man's chest, gaining a blood curdling scream before since enveloped the room. Kakashi then proceeded to wipe his hands clean on the Don Fu's robes and walk to the center of the room. "We can't go to war with them . . . yet, but we can just so happen to send me on a mission in Kiri will I pay a . . . visit to Iwa. I'll make it look like one of their own went rouge and destroyed half the village in anger."

"No, I think I'll be doing that myself. These little shits are going to learn that no one fucks with our family and makes it out clean." Said Sarutobi as he released killing intent that was close with the Kyubi's. The Hokage, Hisashi, and Kakashi then killed the councilmen that did not believe Sarutobi without remorse or pity. The rest of the council took their seats as ANBU came and took the bodies. "Now then . . ." the Hokage said as he took off his hokage robes to reveal him in full battle arm. "Let's get down to making a nice cover story, shall we?" After getting nods from the shinobi present and what was left of the civilian side they got down to the business of making most of Iwa into a dust cloud.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was jumping up and down with joy, the biggest grin on his face. This brought a smile to the Sage's face, but after 15 minutes of this, the smiled to a look of irritation. "Naruto! Focus!" Causing said boy to stop and look the man in the eyes. The sudden change of attitude caught the Sage of guard. "Uh, ya. Well then lets begin with questions, got any?"

"Ya, what do you know about the Kyubi?" said a now serious Naruto, this bringing the Sage to scratch the back of his head and laugh nervously. "Well, I guess you can say I created him, along with his bothers and sisters, He he he." Naruto was taken back by this _"How strong is this guy?" _he thought looking at the man in a new light. "You really are the strongest Sensei."

"Now, none of that Naruto. When I'm done training you, you'll be well on your way to becoming stronger then me" Said the Sage with a smile on his face. "But before that, we need to take care of that guy in you" Pointing to his stomach before the scenery changed they were in a sewer in front of a gate.

Naruto looked to the sage with his head cocked to one side. "Where are we sensei?" Just then there was a roar before a fox taller then a three-story building appeared. **"Well, well. You got here sooner then I thought. And who's you little friend there brat?" **The Sage of Six Paths looked up into the fox's eyes and the fox was shocked at who he saw. **"Otosan?" **

"Yes Kurama, it is good to see you again, but the attitude is new." Said the sage before he could ask how life has been he heard a cough from his left. "Oh right. Naruto we are here because you are going to tame Kurama here." This gained a yell from Naruto and Kurama. "WHAT?!" Naruto looked up at the fox after hearing that. _"How in the hell am I supposed to beat him?" _

The sage then jumped up to the seal before taking it off and the gates flying open. "Have fun you two!" He said with a smile before disappearing. Naruto stood there staring at where the man had disappeared from thinking. _"That basterd." _After he finished that thought looked at the fox that smiling down at him before he laughed, the strength rattling the sewer. After it died down he looked at the boy. **"I'm gonna enjoy eating you, a lot." **Kurama then swung at Naruto with one of his paws, deciding not to die of course Naruto jumped out the way right as the paw came down on him. After landing he skidded to a stop and then looked at the crater the paw left then back at the fox that was still smiling with murdering his eyes. Naruto had to dodge attacks left and right; getting some cuts and bruises in the process. _"This is insane, I need to do something!"_

Just then Naruto had an idea and jumped high into the air getting leveled with the foxes face. Naruto started to channel chakra through his entire body before vanishing and then reappearing in front the fox yelling "EAT SHIT!" before landing a punch to Kurama's face; sending him into the wall at the end of the cage and connecting his chakra to Naruto's. Not wanted to waist time Naruto pumped more chakra into the connection. The chakra grew larger and quickly engulfed Kurama's. As the fox felt he had lost he looked up at the boy to see the boy standing on top of him. This caused kurama to become fearful, for the eyes of the boy had turned purple with rings in it. He started fall to the boys strength, the last thing he thought before being under Naruto's control as they locked eyes _**"Well . . . . Fuck."**_

The scenery then changed to a grassy open plain surrounded by forest. In the middle of the field was Kurama with a tomoe necklace on and a smile on his face that was void of malice. The other person in the field had red hair, purple eyes, and a million watt smile on his face while looking at the fox. "You truly are strong bo- Naruto. I've never met someone life you since Otosan. Feel free to use my power as you please!"

"Thanks, but I gotta go, later Kurama." Said a happy Naruto. The scene changed again back to a clapping Sage with a proud smile on his face. "Well done Naruto! I knew you cou-" Before he could finish he was punched the face by a very pissed Naruto. "That's for leaving me there with out help." The picked himself up and chuckled as he made his way over to Naruto, stopping a few feet away from him. "Sorry, but now that you've done that. The real training can begin, starting with your personality, then your family's jutsu, then nature manipulation, and finally my powers and weapon skills." At hearing this Naruto got excited, but rained himself from jumping around and simply smiled at the sage. "Then lets get started Sensei!"

The scene changed to that of a Dojo, the Sage and Naruto standing onside to each other. "Alright Naruto, let us begin." Said the sage as he turned to Naruto and smiled. Naruto turned to look at him with his rinnegan activated. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

**Outside of Iwa**

Just outside the wall if the hidden village stood a lone figure eying the wall before disappearing in a whorl of leaves. The figure was now on the inside planting explosive tags through key areas, but while avoiding to plant where civilians are and aiming more for the buildings that have significant value to the village and heavily populated with ninja. After he finished planting the tags he made the tags start up all at once causing massage explosions through out Iwa and alerting the ninja there. As the village's patrols and off duty ninja made they're way to the Tsuchikage to stop at the front the build and stare, their eyes bulging out of their heads. Because tied to a pole outside the door was the Tsuchikage, fast asleep tied to the bottom of the pole while at the top was the group, a side from the leader, tied, bruised, and bloody: mooning in pain.

One of the ninja walked up to the Tsuchikage. "Tsuchikage-sama! Wake up, the village is under attack!" This woke the kage up, but he looked down and saw he was tied up. He narrowed his eyes before looking up and letting lose killing intent. "Don't just stand there! Untie me!" The ninja backed up and gulped before untie his kage and waiting for orders. "Everyone, fan out and find the idiot with a death wish that did this, now!" As the ninja jumped to look for the intruder, a man in official cloths ran out of the Tsuchikage tower with a look of worry. "Kage-sama! Your office has been destroyed, along the armory and ninja barracks! I've been told that there have been many major injuries throughout our ninja population, mostly our jounin." There was silence as the Tsuchikage just stared at the man with a blank look, before rage took over and he roared before he flew off in search of who ever did this to his village.

As the search continued, the figure had already made it back to a village, a silver haired man with a konoha forehead protector on standing in front of the gate. As the figure got five feet from the man the silver haired man looked up. "How did it go?" he asked. "Beautifully, lets get back to work then Kakashi." When the figure was a little way through the gate Kakashi started walking in as the gate closed behind them. "Hai, Hokage-sama."


End file.
